


Trinkets

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The brothers talk about the necklace and the fact that it's their last Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me really happy~

The strange thing is after everything that changes that simple token never loses it's emotions and significances to them. The night they celebrate Christmas they lay naked together, Dean has one arm wrapped around his brother's waist while the other fingers his necklace. 

 

“I'm sorry for this.” Dean muttered breathing heavily.

 

“Don't apologize.” Sam responded, curling tighter into his brother's hold. 

 

“I'm sorry that this being our last.” Dean said carefully, doing his best to cover his own pain from his voice.

 

Sam's eyes stung with tears. He curled his fist on Dean's chest. “Don't go there, not now.”

 

Dean tightened his arms around Sam and nodded.

 

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's chest. He laid his head back down again and sighed, “You love me right?”

 

Dean nodded again, “Of course You know I do.”

 

Sam snaked a hand across Dean's chest and grasped the necklace in his hand. He twisted his hand tighten the cord around tight and lifted himself up on Dean's chest to glare down at him. 

“Then swear to me you'll never take this off.”

 

The older brother looked down in surprise at the seriousness. “I won't Sammy, I haven't in how many years? I won't now. I promise.”

 

Sam nodded but remained leaning up. “I mean ever...never. I want you to think of this like a-”

 

“Wedding ring,” Dean finished cutting in with the same seriousness his brother had. “Don't worry, Sammy, I already do.”

 

Sam stared for a long moment in shock then lifted the charm to his lips. He kissed it then laid his head back down on his chest. “I can't believe this is the last.”

 

Dean's hand tightened even stronger, “I know...but I wouldn't change it.”

 

Sam hissed, “And that's why I'm so damn furious with you. You always do what you want-”

 

“What I want? Hey-it wasn't my idea of fun to die in a few months.” Dean snapped back.

 

“Then why'd you do it?” Sam lifted himself back up on his elbow to glare. “why'd you have to think of just yourself when you did it? Why didn't you think that maybe I can't deal without you? What am I suppose to do when you're gone?”

 

Dean's eyes softened, “I told you before, you're gonna keep hunting...keep going. Cause you're so much stronger then me-”

 

Sam shook his head to silence his brother, then laid back down, dragging Dean's arm around his waist. 

 

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and sighed, “Go to sleep Sammy-”

 

Sam forced his eyes closed, “Night Dean,”

 

Dean used his free hand to pull the sheets further over them. He waited until he felt his little brothers breath even out into heavy sleeping. “Don't worry Sammy-not even the devil himself is going to take this off.”

 

He considered for a long moment of waking his brother and telling him the truth. That the charm Sam had given him all those years ago was nothing more then a trinket. 

That Bobbie had made a mistake...but then again.... Dean looked down, smiling as Sam's sleeping hand flexed around the necklace. 

 

Who cares if it was just a trinket....it was still from Sam, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
